En la enfermedad
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Cuando nos enfermamos, no controlamos bien nuestro cuerpo y esto hace que hagamos o digamos cosas que no nos atreveriamos a hacer normalmente. Goenji cae enfermo por culpa de una gripe y ahora le toca a Haruna jugar de enfermera personal del goleador. Soy pesima en lo summaries, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.


Luego de una jornada de entreno prolongada, gracias a su capitán Endou Mamoru, los integrantes de Inazuma Japón y sus gerentes regresaron al albergue que se les había asignado en la isla de Liocott, durante el FFI. Todos se reunieron en el gran comedor para relajarse un poco y que las gerentes pudieran prepararles algo de comer para recuperar las energías perdidas, pues ya eran las 12:30 pm, hora de un buen almuerzo. Se escuchaba un gran bullicio en el comedor, y como no, si dentro se encontraban 22 muchachitos que no paraban de parlotear con sus amigos.

Las managers se concentraban únicamente en atender a sus jugadores, les hacía felices poderles ayudar aunque sea de esa manera, sin contar las veces en que cuidaban de ellos cuando recaían enfermos o se lesionaban. Cada una de ellas se esmeraba con cada pizca de su alma en poder ayudar a su equipo favorito con los alimentos, buscando cada día una nueva receta para cocinarles, claro, que también era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo mientras ellos se encontraban en entrenamiento intensivo.

Y volviendo al tema de los enfermos, hoy no sería una excepción.

"_Mierda…"_ Pensó el delantero de Fuego. Se llevó disimuladamente su mano hacia su frente y la toco levemente. Caliente. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por la fuerte migraña que estaba sintiendo; había estado teniendo un malestar desde que comenzó el entrenamiento de la mañana, pero no le tomo importancia y supuso que pronto se le pasaría. Y paso así la mañana y el dolor no cesaba. Él nunca había sido de los que se enfermaban tan de repente, por lo que decidió no prestarle atención a este malestar.

Que equivocado estaba.

Ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberse tomado un descanso cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no, el gran Shuuya Goenji tenía que entrenar para ser más fuerte que el equipo de _The Knights of Queens. _Sabía que no había pillado una insolación, ventajas de tener un padre médico, era una simple gripe. Una gripe que estaba actuando muy fuerte en su sistema. Pero no iba a dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta, preocuparlos era lo último que quería.

–… ¿Verdad que si, Goenji? –Le hablo Kazemaru a su compañero.

Goenji reaccionó al oír la voz de Kazemaru. –Umm, discúlpame Kazemaru, pero, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? –El aludido negó con la cabeza y volteo a verlo.

– Se ve que estas un poco distraído, te decía que sería buena idea volver a utilizar la técnica de _"La veleta de fuego" _en el próximo partido, ¿no lo crees?

–Ahh, si…

Poco le podía importar el uso de la vieja técnica en esos momentos, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso. Como quería poder regresar a su habitación para poder dormir un poco, pero tenía que entrenar, no podía darse el lujo de perder el próximo partido. No a estas alturas del torneo. No por esta maldita gripe.

"_Tengo que concentrarme…luego del entrenamiento de la tarde tomare unas medicinas y con eso se acaba todo."_ Se recostó sobre la mesa con sus brazos actuando como almohada y cerró sus ojos. Se mantuvo así un rato hasta que escucho el llamado para la comida. Con desgana y pesadez cogió su plato y comenzó a picar la comida con su tenedor.

El comportamiento anormal del delantero no fue pasado por alto por la menor de las gerentes. Cierta peli-azul lo observaba cuidadosamente las acciones de Goenji, sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal con él, pues él no era de los que a mitad del entrenamiento ya estaban cansados. Si, lo había notado. Desde el momento en el que este puso un pie en la cancha, le vio con mala pinta.

Termino de repartir los platos de comida y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el peli-crema. –Goenji-san…_ –_Le tocó el hombro y el otro dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa. – ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco decaído.

Goenji no sabía si era por la fiebre o por esa sensación extraña que le causaba la cercanía de la chica, pero sintió sus mejillas arder en fuego. Con algo de esfuerzo se levantó de su sitio, apartando la mano de la manager, y se dirigió hasta la barra de la cocina para dejar su plato, que no había sido tocado. Miró a Haruna y le dio una sonrisa para calmarla.

–No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. –Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y mientras caminaba se excusó por su retirada. –Gracias por la comida, pero no tengo hambre. Me iré a la cancha, los veré ahí.

Cuando salió de la habitación, todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Parecía que Goenji andaba de un humor de pocos amigos, era eso o había tenido una riña con alguno de los del equipo, posiblemente con Fudou ya que este lograba sacarlo de sus casillas fácilmente al igual que lo hacía con Kidou. Es que este chaval tenía un don para cabrear a las personas con un simple comentario. Endou fue el primero en restarle importancia, de seguro su amigo se encontraba bien, de igual forma, para él Goenji siempre andaba con un semblante serio y callado.

– ¡Minna! Luego de la comida tomen 15 minutos de descanso y luego seguiremos con entrenamiento. –Anunció el portero con su típica sonrisa.

– ¡Hai!

.

.

.

.

Se había retirado antes del comedor debido a que su estado corría peligro, si ella se había percatado de que algo andaba mal, seguramente los demás empezarían a notarlo y lo mandarían a descansar durante 2 días, y eso significaba no entreno y eso causaría que le fuera pésimo en el día del partido. Se recostó sobre una banca cercana para descansar un poco, si bien le iban a dar 15 minutos de descanso aprovecharlos sería lo mejor que podría hacer en ese mismo instante. Y tan rápido como cerró sus ojos, calló en un sueño total.

* * *

Pasaron los 15 minutos y los jugadores del Inazuma Japón regresaron al campo de juego. Luego de haber tenido un buen y merecido receso era hora de volver al ejercicio, pero no paso de largo una persona con una cabellera puntiaguda color crema recostado en la banca de las gerentes. Se acercaron para ver quién era. Era Goenji.

–Goenji….Levántate….Vamos, despierta. –Kidou lo zarandeó para poder levantarlo y este empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. –A buena hora que te duermes, eh. Vamos hay que seguir con el entrenamiento.

El peli-crema comenzó a levantarse con dificultad. –Sí, solo…

– ¡Goenji!

– ¡Goenji-san!

El goleador de fuego se desplomó en el suelo precipitadamente antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera sujetarlo. Su respiración era pesada y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas por la fiebre. Aki se apresuró a ponerse a su lado y tomarle la temperatura.

–Está ardiendo en fiebre…pero no ha pillado una insolación porque no ha sufrido calambres o vomito…

–Es probable que solo sea una simple gripe. –Sugirió Hiroto.

–Sera mejor que le lleven a su habitación para que descanse. –El entrenador Kudo se abrió paso entre los jugadores para ver el estado del goleador. –No tiene buen aspecto, que alguna de las gerentes lo cuide.

–Yo podría cuidarlo, -Se ofreció Haruna.

–Ya…pero, ¿segura que podrás cuidarle? –Preguntó Endou

–Claro que podre, déjenmelo todo a mí. – El entrenador asintió, dando su permiso.

–Vale, que Fubuki y Toramaru lo lleven a su cuarto. –Los mencionados asintieron y se dirigieron hacia Goenji, que seguía inconsciente, y se pasaron sus brazos por los hombros para sujetarlo y se lo llevaron para que reposara.

Una vez ya en el cuarto del moreno, lo depositaron en su cama y dejaron a Haruna a su cuidado, le desearon suerte, sabiendo que estar encerrada con el goleador enfermo todo el día no sería nada fácil.

Ella le removió sus zapatos y sus calcetas. Al momento de quitarle la camiseta, un sonrojo se apodero de la cara de Haruna. "_Por Dios…tranquila, cálmate Haruna, solo le quitaras la camisa y ya…respira…es para bajarle la fiebre, solo eso."_ Lentamente le removió la camisa dejando a la vista el abdomen del chico. Con su cara ardiente, se volteó rápidamente para buscar el tazón de agua y el pañuelo húmedo que había traído, le puso el paño húmedo en la frente y preparo la medicina que le daría cuando este se despertara.

Con la medicina lista, Haruna se sentó en una silla que estaba a la par de la cama del enfermo y se puso a leer un libro reciente que le había fascinado "_Bajo la misma estrella" _o su nombre original "_The Fault in Our Stars" _una novela escrita por John Green. Y así paso unos 10 minutos, de vez en cuando cambiando el pañuelo, hasta que Goenji abrió sus ojos.

–…Haruna-san, ¿e…eres tú?...

–Ah, Goenji-san, veo que ya has despertado. –Se levantó para verificarle su temperatura con el termómetro. –38 grados….La fiebre no ha disminuido en nada, tendré que darte tu medicina.

– ¿M…Medicina? –Goenji la miro confundido y ella volteó su mirada hacia él, tenía los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre y su cabello estaba levemente despeinado.

–S…sí, medicina, para que se te pase más rápido la fiebre y te mejores. –Le quitó el paño que tenía en la frente para remojarlo y volvérselo a poner. El peli-pincho frunció el ceño al sentir lo helado contra su frente.

–No quiero. –Se cruzó de brazos y la miró aun con el ceño fruncido, parecía un niño pequeño. –No me voy a tomar esa medicina, no me gusta su sabor. No lo hare. –Se volteó para su lado izquierdo, dándole la espalda completamente. Por otro lado, Haruna tenía una expresión de frustración por el comportamiento del mayor.

"_En serio…la fiebre ya le está causando un comportamiento extremadamente raro. ¿Por qué tiene que comportarse de manera tan infantil justo ahora? No importa, tengo que encontrar una manera de darle su medicina." _

–Goenji-san, ¿no habrá alguna forma en la que pueda hacer que te tomes la medicina? – Goenji se volteó ligeramente para verla, ella tenía una cara muy dulce. Esto causo que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara, pensó en la pregunta que ella le había hecho y sonrió un poco al tener una respuesta en mente.

Rápidamente el goleador estrella tomó la muñeca de la menor de las managers y la empujó hacia la cama, justo al lado de él, y la estrechó en su brazos fuertemente. La peli-azulada no tuvo tiempo de prevenir el movimiento del chico, solo sintió un jalón y luego se vio atrapada por el torso desnudo del chico enfermo y sus fuertes brazos.

–Considerare tomármela, si te quedas así conmigo.

Ahora sí, este tío sí que había perdido toda la poca cordura que le quedaba. La cara de la pobre Haruna enrojeció hasta las orejas, y no es que ella también se estuviera contagiando, pero si solo de esa manera lograba que se tomara la medicina pues tendría que permanecer en esa posición un buen rato. Con la mayor vergüenza del mundo asintió levemente, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Goenji relajarse ante su respuesta. Estos serían los minutos más largos de toda su vida.

.

.

.

Pasaron 5 minutos y ambos adolescentes no habían cambiado su posición. Haruna podía notar que Goenji ya había caído dormido, pues podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y de vez en cuando la apretaba más contra él cuando sentía alguna molestia. Tenía que darle la medicina ya. Se quitó los brazos del goleador de fuego cuidadosamente y los puso en la cama .Volvió a tomar la temperatura, 38.5 grados. Le quitó el paño de su frente y se lo cambió por uno nuevo. Tomó el bote de jarabe y lo agitó un poco para luego servirlo en una cuchara.

–Goenji-san….Goenji-san, despierta, tú medicina. –Abrió los ojos con pesadez y bostezó un poco. –Ya he cumplido con mi parte del trató, es hora de que cumplas el tuyo. –Él la miró de mala gana. –Por favor, abre la boca y tómatela de un solo trago.

–No. –Giró su cabeza de forma que no estuviera viendo a Haruna. Esta con una venita en la frente de frustración, recurrió al último método que se le hubiera ocurrido usar.

"_Perdóname, Goenji, lo hago por tu bien." _Con la mano que tenía libre pellizcó el hombro izquierdo del peli-crema, causando que este abriera la boca para dar un pequeño grito de dolor. Aprovechando que había abierto la boca, Haruna le metió de golpe la cucharada de medicina a la boca haciendo que Goenji se sorprendiera.

–Eso es, así exacto, ahora trágatelo todo. –Goenji se lo tragó con algo de dificultad pese a que no se esperaba eso por parte de su acompañante. Miró con un puchero a Haruna y como niño mimado le sacó la lengua.

–Eres mala, ahora tengo un sabor horrible en la boca y es por tu culpa. –Haruna sonrió triunfante e hizo el signo de " V " con sus dedos. –Dame un dulce.

– ¿Un qué?

–Dame un dulce. Necesito algo para que se me quite este mal sabor, así que dame algo dulce. –Le explicó sonrojado el moreno.

–Ahh, discúlpame Goenji-san, pero…es que yo no tengo ningún dulce. –Se excusó Haruna con la cara levemente sonrojada al sentir la intensa mirada de Goenji sobre ella.

– ¿Tú crees?

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te re…?

Y por segunda vez en el día, un enfermo Goenji sorprendió a una pobre enfermera Haruna. Se sentó en la cama y jaló del brazo de su enfermera y sin previo aviso, le robó un dulce beso. Haruna estaba shockeada por lo que estaba pesando, ¡primero él reclama por un dulce y ahora la está besando! Intentó forcejar pero Goenji era más fuerte que ella y la apretaba contra su pecho desnudo. Haruna dejó de oponerse y comenzó a corresponder el beso, Goenji sonrió para sus adentros.

Profundizó más el beso, ladeando su cabeza para tener más acceso y pegándose más a Haruna. Luego de unos segundos, por culpa del oxígeno, se separaron jadeantes, si antes Goenji se encontraba rojo por la fiebre y Haruna por la vergüenza ahora habían sobrepasado el límite de sonrojo que su cara pudiera aguantar.

– ¿Ves? Te dije que sí tenías algo dulce para darme, –Luego de decirle eso, volvió a caer dormido.

"_Es por el cansancio, de seguro dio pelea para mantenerse despertó todo este tiempo…" _Cubrió su cuerpo con una delgada manta y volvió a cambiarle el paño mojado que por cierto se había caído por su reciente actividad. Por más que quisiera el sonrojo y la sensación de los labios de Goenji contra los suyos no desaparecían. Se tocó los labios y pudo sentir la calidez del goleador de fuego.

"¿_Por qué a mí?" _Apretó con fuerza sus ojos y volvió a su asiento.

Luego de media hora, Goenji no volvió a despertarse y Haruna seguía haciendo lo mismo que antes. Hasta que vino Aki y le aviso que el entrenamiento ya había acabado. Tanto había pasado que no se había percatado del tiempo. Le dijo que ella cuidaría a Goenji, que fuera y tomara un poco de aire fresco, Haruna le agradeció por cubrirla y salió de la habitación.

Hizo sus tareas habituales, como prepararles la comida a los chicos y responder unas cuantas preguntas de sus compañeros acerca de Goenji. De ahí todo siguió normal hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente durante el entrenamiento de la mañana, todos se sorprendieron de ver a Goenji de vuelta en el campo de football, con una mejor cara que el día anterior.

– ¡Goenji! ¿Ya te has mejorado? Te ves con una mejor cara que ayer. –Le recibió el portero de Inazuma Japón, los demás llegaron a preguntarle sobre su salud y si sentía bien como para entrenar hoy.

–Sí, ya me siento mejor. No se preocupen, volvamos a entrenar.

Todos volvieron a la cancha para seguir calentando, pero Goenji se desvió de su camino a la cancha para ir a hablar con enfermera personal. Ella estaba de espaldas, acomodando las botellas de agua, aprovechó que no lo había visto y la abrazó por detrás, dándole un pequeño soplido en la oreja.

– ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué…!

–Gracias, por cuidar de mí. Fue lindo verte como mi enfermera personal. Apropósito, –Acercó sus labios hasta la oreja de la menor. –Gracias por darme aquel dulce para quitarme el mal sabor de la boca, estuvo muy dulce, sabía a cereza. Nos vemos. –Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se retiró hacia el campo para calentar.

Haruna se volteó con la cara roja, justo como ayer. Lo recordaba todo, ella había pensado que se le olvidaría por los efectos de la fiebre, pero no. Lo recordaba todo. ¡Y le había dicho que la había visto como su enfermera personal! Ahora Haruna sabía que tratar con un Goenji enamorado y enfermo, era lo mejor y lo peor que le podía pasar en todo la vida, más si Goenji estaba enamorado de ella. Y ella le correspondía.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaa! Well, ¿por dónde empiezo? ¡Ah sí! ¡Ya salí de vacaciones! No más colegio, no más estrés, no más tarea y lo mejor es que ya tengo más tiempo para escribir pequeñas historias como esta.**

**Este one-shot se me ocurrió mientras leía un montón de fanfics de esta linda parejita y dije: "¿Y por qué no hago uno yo?" Así que me puse a escribir ayer como a las 11: 00 de la noche y me dio sueño para continuar, entonces lo deje y hoy en la mañana me puse a escribirlo otra vez. Si se lo preguntan, la idea me surgió luego de leer fanfics en los que Fudo y Kido estaban enfermos y Haruna los cuidaba. Los más serios de Inazuma Eleven comportándose como niños por causa de la fiebre, ¿a poco no se ven tan monos? Solo faltaba Goenji y aquí esta.**

**Sí, Goenji se comporta de una manera rara, pero es por la enfermedad, esa es mi excusa.**

**Ahora que ya tengo más tiempo libre, subiere los capítulos de mis otros fics más rápido, bueno todo depende de que si a mi cerebro se le ocurre algo para escribir, jejeje.**

**Díganme su opinión sobre este one-chot en sus comentarios, y si soy buena escribiendo. Se aceptan hate, críticas constructivas, y muestras de cariño :D**

**Nos vemos, pequeñas.**

**-Haruhi-chan (Andre)**


End file.
